


Stroboscopie

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Space challenges [1]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. Premier round

 

Stroboscopie

Premier round 

  
  
  
_Disclaimer : Leiji Matsumoto._  
  
_Notes de l'auteur : à l'origine étaient les prompts. Quinze prompts, postés sur le forum de « Fic is not the enemy » et dans lesquels les auteurs pouvaient venir piocher au gré de leur inspiration. Un prompt donne naissance à un drabble, cent mots, plus ou moins dix pour cent. De mon côté, comme j'aime me compliquer la vie, j'ai un peu corsé le défi et utilisé tous les prompts. Entre autres contraintes pittoresques._  
_Contrainte n°1 : Albator._  
_Contrainte n°2 : le mot du prompt n'apparaitra pas dans le texte._  
_Contrainte n°3 : chaque drabble se lit tout seul. Ou presque._  
_Contrainte n°4 : dans l'ordre, forme un tout._  
_Contrainte n°5 : canon._  
_Notez que je n'ai pas mélangé les prompts. Ils ont bien été postés dans cet ordre sur le forum, ce qui me permet d'en déduire que je suis capable de sortir une histoire d'Albator à partir de n'importe quoi. Et plutôt rapidement, en plus._

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
**1 – activité**  
  
— Croiseurs ennemis en approche !  
  
Les vaisseaux, jusque là dissimulés dans l'ombre d'un gros satellite, venaient de se dévoiler aux radars. En formation serrée, leurs intentions ne faisaient aucun doute.  
Harlock crispa les mains sur la barre. Il avait cru pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité, mais ses adversaires ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Il lui fallait sans cesse être en alerte, que ce soit à terre, pour échapper aux chasseurs de prime, ou dans l'espace où il était traqué par les flottes de tous bords.  
Bah, tant mieux. Après tout, il détestait rester passif.  
  
— Aux postes de combat ! ordonna-t-il.

 

—

  
**2 – fumer**  
  
Touché. Le vaisseau vert trembla tandis que l'impact traversait la coque et frappait de plein fouet le moteur tribord.  
Le feu prit aussitôt. Les flammes ravagèrent la turbine et s'étendirent aux pupitres de commande. Des volutes compactes, acres et brûlantes, opacifièrent bientôt la totalité du compartiment.  
  
— On ne va pas pouvoir tenir, capitaine ! cria le chef machine par l'interphone, la voix étouffée par son masque respiratoire. Il faut évacuer !  
  
L'ingénieur rageait de devoir abandonner ses moteurs, mais il faisait confiance à Harlock pour se sortir d'une situation en apparence désespérée.  
Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

 

—

  
**3 – prairie**  
  
Malgré les dégâts subis, Harlock avait réussi à semer ses assaillants – un exploit dont personne à bord n'avait douté une seule seconde… ou presque. Les ennemis apprenaient de leur erreurs, et Harlock se prenait à envisager avec angoisse son ultime confrontation, celle durant laquelle il ne serait plus digne de la confiance que lui accordait son équipage.  
Encore une fois pourtant, ils s'en étaient sortis, et l'Arcadia s'était trainée sur propulsion auxiliaire jusqu'à une planète anonyme. Ses plaines verdoyantes feraient un terrain d'atterrissage idéal.  
Semant des débris dans son sillage, le vaisseau pirate se posa lourdement et traça un profond sillon dans les herbes hautes.

 

—

  
**4 – évidence**  
  
Kei Yuki était sortie prendre l'air. Ses connaissances rudimentaires en mécanique ne suffisaient pas pour remettre en état le vaisseau blessé autant s'éloigner au calme et tenter d'évacuer le stress du combat.  
Elle inspira profondément. Que faisait-elle là ? se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie pour une utopie inatteignable ? Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait eu peur de mourir, et elle s'était dit qu'elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour Harlock. S'en était-il seulement aperçu ?  
La réalité la frappa brutalement.  
Il ne l'avait pas regardée. Elle n'était pour lui qu'un soldat qui avait bien fait son travail.  
Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

 

—

  
**5 – lettre d'amour**  
  
« Capitaine,  
lorsque j'ai embarqué sur l'Arcadia, c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds sur un bâtiment de combat. Vous m'avez fait confiance. J'ai tenu bon. J'ai travaillé dur pour me mettre à niveau. J'ai guetté le moindre signe d'approbation de votre part. Aujourd'hui, vous m'avez félicitée pour mon sang-froid lors de notre dernière bataille, et je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment, j'ai toujours attendu beaucoup plus. Plus que ce professionnalisme distant que vous mettez systématiquement entre nous. Plus que des mots sans émotions.  
Je sais que je me suis bercée d'illusions.  
Je ne peux plus me satisfaire de ça.  
Je pars. »

 

—

  
**6 – riz** (oui, okay. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, celui-là)  
  
Une bonne cuisson, voilà ce qui faisait la différence. De l'eau bien bouillante, un minutage rigoureux, et on obtenait une consistance gluante mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour former des boulettes bien compactes. Voilà pourquoi ses repas avaient tant de succès.  
Tadashi était très fier de ses talents culinaires.  
En revanche, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de l'enveloppe de Kei. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait donnée. Et il était censé la remettre au capitaine.  
Quoi qu'il puisse y avoir à l'intérieur, ça ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

 

—

  
**7 – à cor et à cri**  
  
— Où est-elle ? Et pourquoi l'Arcadia n'a pas déjà décollé ?  
— Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, je n'en sais rien. Et tu peux le réclamer sur n'importe quel ton, tant que les réparations ne sont pas terminées, on ne bougera pas d'ici.  
  
Tochiro retint un sourire. Il n'avait pas vu Harlock aussi énervé depuis… Oh, il n'avait jamais vu Harlock aussi énervé. Son ami agitait une lettre trop vite pour pouvoir la lire, mais Tochiro n'avait cependant pas de mal à en imaginer le contenu : il avait parlé à Kei, lui…  
Il agita négligemment la main.  
  
— Les spacewolfs sont disponibles, si tu veux.  
  
Harlock s'éloignait déjà.

 

—

  
**8 – phare**  
  
La navette que Kei avait empruntée était équipée d'une balise de localisation, qui émettait en continu sur une fréquence cryptée – l'idéal pour retrouver des pilotes égarés après une bataille… à condition que l'on n'y touche pas, bien sûr.  
Kei l'avait laissée en fonction. Avec ça, et la traînée ionique qui illuminait encore le détecteur, la pister serait un jeu d'enfant.  
À croire qu'elle avait délibérément éclairé sa route, se dit Harlock. À croire qu'elle voulait qu'on la suive.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait là une vérité dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir parfaitement les contours, il le sentait.

 

—

  
**9 – appui-tête**  
  
Il soupira. Sa nuque était raide. Maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat était retombée, la fatigue le rattrapait. Il essaya de se détendre contre le dossier ergonomique du siège du pilote, sans succès.  
La tension qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement due aux flottes fédérales qu'il venait de massacrer, se rendit-il compte. C'était plus profond, plus… insaisissable.  
Il grogna tout en cherchant une position plus confortable. D'après l'ordinateur de navigation, il lui restait encore au moins cinq heures de trajet avant d'atteindre la planète sur laquelle Kei avait a priori atterri.  
Il grogna encore. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça, bon sang !

 

—

  
**10 – garde-à-vous**  
  
Lorsqu'Harlock se posa sur le tarmac du palais du gouverneur, les factionnaires se figèrent dans une posture qui tenait à la fois de la rigueur militaire et de l'envie impérieuse de se fondre dans le décor.  
  
— Je viens voir votre patron, lâcha Harlock au type le plus proche de lui – un sergent, dont les yeux exorbités laissaient à penser qu'il croyait sa mort imminente.  
  
L'homme eut une inspiration crispée qui se termina sur un petit couinement aigu, puis, par un réflexe typique d'un subalterne terrorisé (mais totalement inapproprié lorsqu'on faisait face à un pirate), il effectua un salut impeccable à l'intention d'Harlock avant de tourner les talons.

 

—

  
**11 – pastel** (et celui-ci est encore plus tiré par les cheveux que 'riz'… mais essayez donc d'écrire sur le thème 'pastel' sans mettre le mot pastel dedans !)  
  
Le gouverneur de Taman IV était un homme heureux. Il dirigeait une planète prospère et ses revenus plus que confortables lui permettaient de s'adonner sans aucune limite à sa passion : une collection impressionnante de tableaux, qu'il faisait venir à grand frais des meilleures boutiques d'art de la galaxie. Pour le satisfaire, point de peinture à l'huile ni même d'aquarelle. Toutes ses acquisitions étaient réalisées avec la même technique, à la craie sèche, et leurs coloris doux donnaient à son bureau une atmosphère apaisante.  
Oui, il avait tout pour être comblé.  
Mais ça, c'était avant que le capitaine Harlock n'entre dans son bureau, évidemment.

 

—

  
**12 – tout sucre, tout miel**  
  
Les tractations ne durèrent pas. Harlock exposa ses exigences et le gouverneur s'exécuta sans discuter. L'homme était trop content de se débarrasser de lui. Obséquieux jusqu'à la nausée, il l'avait même raccompagné à l'extérieur, multipliant les courbettes et les remerciements sirupeux.  
Harlock l'avait ignoré. Il avait obtenu le renseignement qu'il désirait, et les tentatives pitoyables du gouverneur pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ne l'intéressaient pas.  
Eût-il été moins pressé, il ne se serait pas privé de faire savoir à cet homme combien il le méprisait.  
Mais les radars gouvernementaux avaient tracé la trajectoire de la navette de Kei jusqu'à sa position d'atterrissage, aussi se montra-t-il conciliant.

 

—

  
**13 – fixe**  
  
Il ne bougeait pas. Il avait fini par la retrouver à la terrasse d'un bar branché, et il la regardait rire, détendue, entourée de jeunes gens de son âge.  
Camouflé dans l'ombre, il n'osait pas s'approcher de peur de briser le charme. Elle avait l'air si loin de la jeune fille fragile qu'il avait recueillie à bord, si différente de la navigatrice toujours concentrée sur sa console.  
Le temps semblait s'être figé. Kei s'amusait, Harlock ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et il ne se décidait pas à se faire voir.  
Et il se demandait pourquoi il attendait là.

 

—

  
**14 – démembrer**  
  
Un nouveau venu prit soudain Kei à partie. Il était visiblement ivre, et beaucoup trop collant pour qu'Harlock apprécie.  
  
— Lâche-la tout de suite ! cria-t-il.  
— Capitaine ? Capitaine, non !  
  
Il s'arrêta, le canon de son cosmodragon plaqué sur la tempe de l'importun. Bon, effectivement, le tuer était peut-être un peu trop extrême, décida-t-il.  
  
— Essaye encore de la toucher et je t'arrache les bras, gronda-t-il.  
  
Il s'interrompit. Il y avait des reproches dans les yeux de Kei. Il hésita, un peu perplexe, et le gars en profita pour déguerpir.  
Peu importait. Kei était en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 

—

  
**15 – oursin**  
  
— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, capitaine ?  
— Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal.  
  
Harlock haussa les épaules. Il semblait un peu gêné. Peut-être regrettait-il son impulsivité.  
  
— Vous n'aviez pas à vous impliquer, capitaine, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton soigneusement neutre. J'étais avec des amis. Nous nous serions débrouillés sans vous.  
— Si un seul d'entre eux tenait vraiment à toi, répondit-il avec un regard empli de colère contenue, il n'aurait pas attendu pour intervenir. Il t'aurait défendue.  
  
Il était toujours si sombre, toujours si hermétiquement fermé aux sentiments extérieurs, songea Kei. C'était si difficile de briser la carapace piquante qu'il s'était construite.  
Elle sourit.


	2. Deuxième round

 

Stroboscopie

Deuxième round 

  
  
_Disclaimers  : Leiji Matsumoto._  
  
_Notes de l'auteur  : c'est donc parti pour un deuxième tour. Cent mots par prompt, quinze prompts, un OS. Afin de varier les plaisirs au niveau des contraintes particulières, je vous propose pour ce round (en plus des contraintes du premier tour) une roue de drabbles : l'équivalent maison d'un arbre à drabbles, mais en boucle – c'est-à-dire que les derniers mots du drabble en cours sont les premiers mots du drabble suivant._  
 _Par ailleurs, le scénario (ou ce qui en tient lieu) est stupide. J'assume._

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
**1 – Microflore**  
  
— Il n'y a rien à faire, capitaine. Tout est contaminé. Ça doit venir de ce nuage de spores que l'Arcadia a traversé après le décollage. Ou alors ce foutu parasite végétal était déjà dans l'eau. Vu sa taille, il a très bien pu passer au travers des filtres.  
  
Le docteur Zero leva les yeux de son microscope et secoua la tête, dépité. La totalité de l'eau qu'ils avaient embarquée était bonne à jeter. Ce truc s'était de toute évidence bien plu dans les cuves et avait proliféré, transformant leur eau potable en une bouillasse saumâtre imbuvable. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout vidanger.

 

—

  
**2 – Commerce équitable** (oui je sais, ce n'est pas le sens de l'expression. Et alors ?)  
  
Tout vidanger dans l'espace n'avait pris que quelques minutes. L'Arcadia s'était ensuite posée discrètement sur la planète la plus proche, à proximité d'un domaine agricole dont l'intérêt principal était de posséder un lac de taille conséquente… malheureusement trop près des habitations pour pouvoir espérer en ponctionner une partie en toute impunité.  
Harlock s'était donc chargé des négociations avec le propriétaire. Et même si dans ces cas-là, il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à terroriser son interlocuteur, il s'assurait aussi de faire preuve d'équité. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on appelle la police pour vol après son départ. Pour de l'eau, ça ferait désordre sur son CV, pas vrai ?

 

—

  
**3 – Tanné**  
  
— Vrai ? Vous allez m'dédommager, parole ?  
  
C'est sûr, quand on commençait à parler argent… Le capitaine opina. Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté du prix, mais Harlock s'estimait très fort à ce petit jeu. Malgré tout, il devait avouer que l'homme se défendait plutôt bien.  
  
— Avant de conclure, demanda-t-il, est-ce que je peux déjà ordonner le début du ravitaillement ?  
— Okay, vous pouvez em'ner vot' engin au lac. Mais n'allez pas effrayer les bêtes !  
  
Pendant que ses hommes emplissaient les soutes, il aurait tout loisir de maintenir la pression sur l'éleveur pour lui faire baisser ses prix. Personne n'avait résisté longtemps à un harcèlement soutenu de sa part.

 

—

  
**4 – Inspirer**  
  
Sa partie s'annonçait plus serrée qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Harlock avait usé de ses stratégies habituelles pour désarçonner son adversaire, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu en retour se résumait à « vindiou, quesqu'y m'veut, l'grand échalas » (et encore, c'était ce qu'il avait extrait de plus compréhensible), ce qui n'était pas de nature à le mettre de bonne humeur.  
Là, il commençait à perdre patience.  
Respire, pensa-t-il. C'est un civil, et en plus, amical.  
Si seulement il n'essayait pas de lui extorquer une somme qui devait avoisiner le montant que le gouvernement avait promis pour la tête du capitaine pirate…

 

—

  
**5 – Vox populi**  
  
La tête du capitaine pirate, lorsqu'il revint à bord, présageait du pire.  
  
— Cinquante mille crédits ! rageait Harlock. Pour ce prix, je peux changer le moteur d'un spacewolf !  
  
De l'avis général, lorsque le capitaine affichait son expression « laissez-moi tranquille ou je vous trucide » (enfin, disons de façon plus visible qu'à l'accoutumée), il était préférable de faire un large détour lorsqu'on l'apercevait. À l'unanimité, l'équipage de l'Arcadia avait donc décrété que le remplissage des cuves serait une activité commune tout à fait passionnante, et tout le monde s'était donc retrouvé autour des pompes. Oui, vérifier que le débit était correct et que les filtres fonctionnaient de façon nominale, c'était très bien.

 

—

  
**6 – Fardeau**  
  
C'était très bien, l'eau, mais tant qu'à être à proximité d'une ferme autant en profiter pour se ravitailler en vivres frais, non ?  
Tadashi ne perdait jamais de vue l'essentiel. Il avait repéré un potager bien fourni, et peut-être pourrait-il également obtenir quelques morceaux de viande. Les gars appréciaient toujours les améliorations de l'ordinaire, et lui-même était très fier de leur offrir des menus variés.  
Bon, évidemment, il allait devoir supporter le capitaine et son humeur exécrable (Harlock n'avait pas cessé de râler depuis qu'il était revenu chercher l'argent réclamé pour le ravitaillement), mais la promesse d'un bon steak supplantait le côté pesant de la compagnie du capitaine.

 

—

  
**7 – Joliment**  
  
La compagnie du capitaine n'était, en général, pas particulièrement recherchée. Autant dire qu'Harlock n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire dévisager de la sorte.  
  
— Z'êtes drôlement attifé, dites donc !  
  
L'intéressé haussa un sourcil. Surtout, rester calme. L'éleveur lui avait lâché « pour le règlement, voyez ça avec M'man » avant de partir attraper une vache au lasso, et le capitaine s'était retrouvé face à un bout de femme édentée qui le regardait d'un air curieux.  
  
— Non, j'veux dire … ça vous va bien, poursuivait la vieille. Ça vous donne un petit air pirate, mais avec de la classe. Si j'avais quarante ans de moins, je vous croquerais bien !

 

—

  
**8 – Acidulé**  
  
— Vous croquerez bien un bonbon ?  
  
Harlock envisagea brièvement la possibilité que la vieille dame cherche à l'empoisonner mais y renonça rapidement. Il avait renoncé à suivre la logique de la conversation depuis qu'elle avait dévié sur les bals populaires, puis les tartes aux pommes en passant – bizarrement – par les pingouins.  
Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était que la vieille achève de recompter minutieusement les cinquante mille crédits, qu'il puisse en finir avec cette histoire.  
Et si pour ça il fallait accepter un bonbon, c'était un moindre mal.  
La pastille avait une saveur vaguement citronnée et un arrière-goût indéfinissable. Mais en définitive, ce n'était pas mauvais.

 

—

  
**9 – Ortie**  
  
— Pas mauvais, lâcha Harlock.  
  
Puis il se dit que la politesse exigeait qu'il ajoute autre chose.  
  
— Parfumé au citron ? lâcha-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
— Oh, non. C'est fait à base de feuilles. Une plante locale, mais qui ressemble à une plante terrienne.  
  
La vieille dame fronça les sourcils, sembla chercher un souvenir lointain, puis balaya le problème d'un geste de la main.  
  
— Vous savez, ces trucs piquants, là … Urticant quand on les touche !  
  
Finalement, il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.  
Il s'efforça de ne pas soupirer. C'était censé être une opération de routine. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une torture particulièrement cruelle, de son côté ?

 

—

  
**10 – Dépouillement**  
  
De son côté, Tadashi avait repéré un poulailler. Ah, des œufs.  
Il hésita.  
Bah, personne ne remarquerait si quelques œufs disparaissaient. Et puis Harlock était en train de dédommager le propriétaire pour l'eau, les œufs pouvaient bien rentrer dans le montant de la transaction, non ?  
Il trouva un récipient. Entra dans le poulailler.  
Et s'aperçut de son erreur.  
Les volatiles, peu satisfaits de se faire escamoter leur production de la sorte, lui lancèrent un regard torve.  
Le garçon sentit une goutte de sueur froide perler à son front.  
Lorsque les bêtes fondirent sur lui, toutes de plumes, de pattes griffues et de becs acérés, il poussa un long cri.

 

—

  
**11 – Intervention**  
  
Un long cri rompit soudain la tranquillité campagnarde. Un peu d'action, excellent, pensa Harlock. Il avait cessé d'écouter le radotage de la vieille au moment où elle avait commencé à lui détailler des recettes d'infusions aux plantes, mais le marmonnement finissait par l'endormir et il craignait que sa réputation ne s'écorne s'il piquait du nez.  
  
— Où sont-ils ? s'exclama-t-il en dégainant.  
  
Il aperçut alors Tadashi traverser la cour, poursuivi par un nuage plumeux et visiblement très en colère. Okay… Pas très héroïque, mais ça ferait l'affaire.  
  
— Eh ! fit l'éleveur lorsqu'il le vit sortir, arme au poing. N'allez pas me dégommer mes poules !

 

—

  
**12 – Testostérone**  
  
— Mes poules ! geignait la vieille.  
  
Harlock, lui, se rendait compte de la dangerosité des poules se déplaçant en meute, d'autant que ces volailles stupides n'étaient nullement impressionnées par son cosmodragon.  
Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il détacha Tadashi de sa jambe puis se servit de sa cape comme d'un fouet pour dégager l'espace devant lui.  
  
— Allez, ouste ! Du balai !  
  
Un rire éraillé lui fit stopper son manège.  
  
— Vous réagissez avec vos hormones, vous les hommes, non ?  
  
La vieille déversa un sac de grain par terre. Les volatiles abandonnèrent la lutte dans un concert de caquètements.  
Okay, songea Harlock. Il fallait être fair-play et reconnaître la défaite.

 

—

  
**13 – Chaleur**  
  
La défaite était totale. Implacable. Et un peu humiliante, quand on y réfléchissait.  
Et s'il avait le rouge aux joues, c'était à cause du soleil. Parfaitement. Habillé en noir comme il l'était, il régulait mal la température. Voilà. Rien à voir avec cette grand-mère qui ricanait et ce fermier qui lui lançait « alors, z'ont point l'habitude de nos bestiaux, les p'tits gars de la ville ? »  
  
Enfin bref. Il devait tout de même l'admettre, de toute évidence ce n'était pas son combat le plus glorieux. Restait à espérer que le récit de cet exploit ne quitterait pas la ferme.  
Mais bon,  il en doutait. Sérieusement.

 

—

  
**14 – Donneur**   (de leçon. Merci Meanne ^^)  
  
— Sérieusement, Tadashi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
— Capitaine, je voulais juste…  
— Oh, silence. Tu mérites des baffes. Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller embêter ces bestioles ?  
  
Ah, il savait qu'accepter un gamin à bord ne lui apporterait que des ennuis ! À chaque fois que le gosse faisait une bêtise, il se retrouvait dans la position du moralisateur, et il avait horreur de ça.  
  
— Mais c'était pour la cuisine, capitaine… tentait de se justifier le garçon.  
  
Et puis allez donc éduquer un enfant, lui apprendre à respecter les règles et tout, quand vous prôniez un mode de vie consistant à ne pas les respecter, les règles, justement !  
  
— Tu es infernal, Tadashi.

 

—

  
**15 – Longe**  
  
— Tadashi, tu ne rates jamais une occasion de te faire remarquer. Je vais finir par te ligoter quand on est en escale.  
— J'ai ce qu'il faut, si vous y t'nez ! lança l'éleveur en brandissant une courroie de cuir.  
  
Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas…  
  
— Jamais vous ne m'attacherez avec ça ! cria-t-il sans remarquer l'expression hilare de l'éleveur.  
  
Non, ce qui inquiétait le garçon, c'était que le capitaine avait l'air, lui, tout à fait sérieux.  
  
— Même pas en rêve ! ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. Il n'y a rien à faire !


	3. Deuxième round et demi

**Stroboscopie**

Deuxième round et demi

.

_Disclaimers : pas à moi._

_Règles : bon alors, il y avait deux listes de dix mots (une de noms et une de verbes). Je les ai mixées (premier nom, premier verbe, puis deuxième nom, deuxième verbe, etc). J'ai conservé l'ordre. Je n'ai pas changé les mots d'un iota (les verbes sont restés à l'infinitif et les noms, au singulier). J'en ai fait un seul double drabble. Un peu plus de 230 mots._

_Auto-félicitations : je suis très fière de cette performance. Non, franchement. Vingt mots dans l'ordre, quand même._

o-o-o-o-o

Son dernier **recours** avait été de **choyer** ses visiteurs pour qu'ils abondent dans son sens. Sans succès. C'était forcément une **kabbale** pour **restreindre** ses mouvements. Bien sûr il aurait dû attendre le reste de la **cordée** avant de poursuivre le traître dans la neige, mais fallait-il maintenant le **cloîtrer** à l'infirmerie ?

L' **hommage** répété à son courage, l'assurance que l'espion était mort après avoir chuté avec lui dans cette crevasse, tout n'était qu'une ruse pour **endormir** sa méfiance. Faire escale sur une **planète** neutre ne modifiait pas son humeur. Le **cajoler** avec la promesse qu'il pourrait bientôt aller boire un verre le laissait dubitatif. D'autant que son **prédécesseur** (enfin, il disait cela car le type qui s'était arrêté ici avant eux se revendiquait pirate également) venait de se faire **exploser** sous un **abribus**. Vouloir jouer les justiciers, d'accord. Savoir **manier** son matériel était préférable. Après cela, les autochtones ne considéreraient sûrement pas sa venue comme un **cadeau**.

… Au diable les promesses utopiques ! Pour partir, il devait se débrouiller seul. **Visualiser** l'ouverture. Se faufiler en **latéral**. Rester invisible.

Son gardien lui tournait le dos. Harlock savait que le doc n'allait pas **cautionner** , mais on lui offrait une occasion rêvée ! Un trou plus grand que celui de la couche d' **ozone**! Il poussa donc le gars dans le placard béant et bloqua la porte. Il ne restait plus qu'à **filer**.


	4. Troisième round

## Stroboscopie

Troisième round

 

_Disclaimers  : rien ne m’appartient, pas même les prompts. Heureusement, d’ailleurs._

_Vague chronologie  : techniquement ça devrait se passer pendant 84, juste avant l’épisode de Noël, voire pendant._

_Note de l’auteur  : il est complètement illusoire d’espérer me voir écrire sur ce sur quoi je suis attendue d’écrire._

_Excuses  : c’est n’importe quoi. Merci de ne considérer que la performance technique et non pas le fond de l’histoire, qui n’a ni queue ni tête. J’espère néanmoins avoir produit quelque chose de léger et distrayant, parce que c’est Noël et que Noël n’est pas aux idées noires._

_Explication s : j’avais envie d’un défi. J’ai donc mixé les deux listes qui m’ont été gentiment données sur le forum de fanfictions.fr, sans changer l’ordre des mots, afin d’obtenir un double prompt par drabble. Bon, par contre, j’ai été beaucoup moins regardante sur le nombre de mots, lequel oscille donc entre 100 et 200 (voire un peu plus) au lieu des 100 mots réglementaires pour chaque drabble. L’histoire s’est par ailleurs construite au fur et à mesure que j’avançais dans les prompts, ce qui donne quelque chose de très curieux (mais c’était rigolo, quand même)._

 

_Pour Andrea et Oldie. Merci pour les mots et joyeuses fêtes._

 

—

 

**1) Chocolat / hotte**

Tout avait commencé par une remarque innocente de Lydia.

— Et vous capitaine, vous avez écrit au Père Noël ?

Harlock avait mis quelques secondes à réagir. Ah, oui. Décembre. Noël. Apparemment la gamine avait confié sa liste de cadeaux à son grand-père « ne t’inquiète pas je me charge de l’envoyer ».

— Je pense qu’il sera assez encombré avec tout ce que tu lui as déjà demandé.  
— Le Père Noël a un sac magique, capitaine ! Il peut apporter des cadeaux pour tout le monde !

Dans ce cas… Harlock songea avec gourmandise que son stock cacaoté personnel était presque épuisé. Si le Père Noël voulait se montrer d’humeur généreuse, alors il avait bien une idée.

 

—

 

**2) Neige / sapin**

Une idée entraînant l’autre, l’Arcadia s’était rapidement retrouvée en effervescence et Harlock, débordé par l’enthousiasme de son équipage.

— De la ouate ? Mais… Pour quoi faire ?  
— Ce sera plus réaliste sur le toit de la crèche, capitaine !

Plus loin, le chef ingénieur et le doc débattaient avec véhémence.

— Il en faut un vrai, doc, je suis catégorique ! Rien ne remplace l’odeur naturelle de la résine !

Harlock avait renoncé à comprendre.

— Dites… intervint-il. Quand j’ai parlé de « fêter Noël », je pensais surtout à installer une grande tablée dans le mess, pas à foutre le bordel partout.  
— Question d’ambiance, captain, rétorqua le doc. Faut quand même donner un petit air festif aux coursives, vous ne croyez pas ?

 

—

 

**3) Arbre / Toys’r’Us**

— Ne croyez pas que j’approuve ! râlait Harlock. _Un_ sapin, à la rigueur. Mais pourquoi plusieurs ? Vous voulez débuter un élevage ?  
— On en a besoin d’un beau pour le mess, expliqua le chef, et de petits pour la salle de briefing, les machines et la…

Harlock lança au chef un regard assassin, juste à temps pour l’empêcher de prononcer le mot « passerelle ».

— Et, capitaine… reprit Maji avec un sourire narquois. Si vous pouviez également nous dénicher du houx, ce serait parfait.  
— Comment ça, « si je peux » ? On ne s’était pas posé dans cette forêt pour pouvoir rejoindre discrètement les magasins de la banlieue, au départ ? Je vous ai accompagnés pour une opération « cadeaux », moi, pas pour servir de bûcheron !  
— Les jouets c’est nous, captain. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre en ville sans déclencher l’état d’alerte planétaire maximal, occupez-vous donc de scier quelques troncs.

 

—

 

**4) Famille / guirlandes**

Scier quelques troncs ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Faire rentrer un gros sapin et deux petits dans la navette de l’Arcadia avait été un peu plus problématique. La manœuvre ponctuée de jurons dérangea un couple de pingouins et une douzaine d’oisillons, qui s’égaillèrent dans un concert de caquètements insupportables.

Machinalement, Harlock posa la main sur la crosse de son sabre tout en se demandant si les bestioles étaient comestibles, et si un chapelet de petits pingouins à la broche ferait un plat de Noël convenable.

… Non, probablement pas.

Il n’y en avait de toute façon pas assez pour tout le monde.

 

—

 

**5) Tradition / boules**

Tout le monde avait fini par revenir à bord de l’Arcadia, et Harlock s’était enfui dans ses quartiers avant que quelqu’un ne se souvienne de lui pour décharger la navette. Si son équipage tenait à faire perdurer la coutume de Noël, grand bien leur fasse, mais qu’ils ne comptent pas sur lui pour participer aux préparatifs.

— Lydia s’en chargera très bien, décréta-t-il lorsque le doc le rattrapa. C’est pour elle qu’on met l’Arcadia sens dessus dessous, non ?  
— Lydia s’occupe de décorer le sapin, capitaine. Je lui ai laissé tout ce qu’il faut.  
— C’est parfait, alors ! rétorqua Harlock avec mauvaise humeur.  
— Ne faites pas comme si vous ne vous sentiez pas concerné, capitaine. Ça ne fera pas de mal à Lydia de penser à autre chose qu’à la guerre pour une fois, et vous le savez.

Le médecin le quitta avec une mimique indéfinissable au coin des lèvres.

— … Et ça ne vous fera pas de mal non plus, termina le doc dans un murmure.

 

—

 

**6) Russe / lutin**

Muré dans le silence depuis qu’il avait posé sa question, Maji fixait obstinément ses pieds. Fort heureusement pour lui, Tochiro était venu en renfort. Harlock, lui, était perplexe.

— Oui, c’est ça, je suis allemand. Pourquoi ?  
— Ben, il y a litige sur la nationalité du Père Noël. Du coup, comme tu es du coin toi aussi, on s’était dit que tu pourrais peut-être nous renseigner.

Harlock cligna rapidement des yeux.

— Hem… Vous êtes au courant que le Père Noël n’existe pas ?  
— Bien sûr, captain ! réagit enfin Maji. Mais c’est pour Lydia ! La ptiote est un peu suspicieuse, si je peux étayer mon argumentaire avec quelque chose de tangible, c’est toujours ça de gagné !

Maji fit une moue désolée.

— Elle pense que le Père Noël est un cyborg et qu’une armée de robots l’aide à construire les jouets, continua-t-il. Je ne peux pas la laisser croire ça !

Ah. Okay. Harlock haussa les épaules.

— C’est slave, il me semble.

 

—

 

**7) Rouge / Pôle Nord**

— ’me semblait que tu devais décorer le sapin ? grogna Harlock.

Ils lui avaient envoyé Lydia. Harlock avait craint un instant que la petite fille ne soit venue lui réclamer la permission de décorer la passerelle (ou, pire, ses quartiers), mais non.

— C’est quoi ça « slave » ? interrogea la fillette de but en blanc.

Le capitaine hésita entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir à supporter des guirlandes de couleurs criardes dans son bureau, et l’embarras de devoir se lancer dans des considérations géographiques qu’il maîtrisait, somme toute, assez mal.

— J’ai demandé à l’ordinateur et il m’a dit que ce n’était pas un pays de la Terre !  
— C’est, euh, ainsi qu’on appelle les pays nordiques, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Un endroit flou, plein de neige, idéal pour un personnage de légende vêtu de fourrures et dans lequel lui-même n’avait jamais mis les pieds. Ou alors il y a très longtemps. C’était une autre vie.

Y songer provoqua un serrement dans sa poitrine. Il pensait avoir oublié. Apparemment non.

 

—

 

**8) Décoration / traîneau**

— Non, n’y pense même pas.

Harlock avait fini par avoir faim et avait dû se résoudre à se rendre au mess (Tadashi s’était semblait-il laissé gagner par la fièvre ambiante et avait abandonné la livraison des repas à domicile au profit de la confection des plats de Noël). Le capitaine avait habilement évité Tochiro qui détaillait aux oreilles complaisantes sa vision fantasmée d’un Noël idéal (Harlock le soupçonnait de n’avoir jamais eu à diriger un attelage de chiens, ou de rennes, ou de n’importe quel truc pouvant tirer un attelage pour être aussi enthousiaste). Il n’avait cependant pu échapper à Kei et à sa suggestion perfide « peut-être pourriez-vous laisser tomber le noir et vous habiller dans des tons plus joyeux, capitaine ».

Il n’avait pas voulu être aussi brusque, mais son esprit venait de se bloquer sur le sapin customisé « pirate ». L’un des petits personnages suspendu aux branches portait un cache-œil et une cape noire bordée de rouge. C’était ressemblant, mine de rien, songea Harlock distraitement. Surtout le regard grognon. Derrière lui, Kei lâcha un léger rire.

— Vous savez, Maji a aussi ramené du gui, capitaine. J’espère que vous sacrifierez à la tradition…

 

—

 

**9) Anges / dinde**

Traditionnellement, Harlock évitait les trop longs séjours en cuisine, notamment parce que l’endroit était gardé jour et nuit par un dragon féroce.

— Vous n’avez pas autre chose à faire que de rester dans mes pattes, capitaine ? le rabroua Miss Masu tandis qu’elle s’affairait autour d’une volaille gargantuesque.

Vexé, Harlock replia ses jambes sous lui, sans toutefois bouger de la chaise qu’il s’était appropriée.

— Kei vient de me parler de gui, marmonna-t-il. J’ai l’impression que la situation est en train de m’échapper.

Si elle ne lui avait pas déjà échappé complètement, d’ailleurs. Le capitaine nota avec horreur que des chérubins ailés étaient accrochés au plafond de la cuisine, et s’efforça de ne pas paniquer ouvertement. Attends voir… Le truc avec Cupidon, c’était en février, non ? Pourquoi y en avait-il ici ? Masu était-elle de mèche avec Kei ? De par la réputation de la cuisinière, il avait supposé que la jeune femme n’oserait pas s’aventurer en cuisine, mais avait-il eu raison ?

 

—

 

**10) Cadeaux / marrons**

Il eut raison de se méfier. Il ne fut cependant pas assez prudent. Tochiro l’attendait en embuscade dans son bureau, les bras croisés et un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête.

— Tu devrais laisser de côté la stratégie spatiale et t’investir un peu plus dans l’esprit de Noël, lui reprocha son ami.  
— Tu devrais te souvenir que les Illumidas ne fêtent pas Noël, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac. C’était un vrai vaisseau et un vrai combat, ce matin, même si tout le monde a eu l’air de considérer ça comme « un joli feu d’artifice ».

Agacé, Harlock agita la main devant lui. Il avait l’impression d’être le dernier à conserver les idées claires sur ce vaisseau de fous. Pour se remonter le moral, il avait volé au mess ce qu’il pensait être une boîte de chocolats, mais ce n’en était pas. C’était sucré et écœurant. Beuh.

— Tu es allé te servir sous le sapin ? s’effara Tochiro en fixant la boîte. Mais il ne faut pas toucher aux paquets avant Noël, enfin !

 

—

 

**11) Bonnet / bûche**

En fin de compte, Harlock s’était résolu à autoriser Lydia à accrocher une guirlande sur la porte de ses quartiers (les regards lourds de reproches continus étaient pesants, à la longue), mais il refusait catégoriquement de s’approcher du couvre-chef rouge, orné d’un pompon et bordé de simili-fourrure blanche et d’étoiles en plastique que la fillette lui avait laissé. Ce n’était pas parce que tout le monde à bord s’était mis à porter ces choses qu’il allait céder et avoir l’air ridicule.

Le capitaine était toutefois soumis à un problème plus pressant. Il s’était aperçu que le repas de Noël serait précédé d’un échange généralisé de cadeaux, que Maji avait veillé à ce que chacun reçoive un présent (Harlock n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui avait été prévu pour lui), et surtout, que tous avaient contribué et apporté un petit quelque chose. À part lui. Il lui restait suffisamment de bonne éducation pour se sentir un peu gêné.

Il avait alors entendu Masu et Tadashi se désoler de ne pas pouvoir s’offrir les ingrédients nécessaires à un gâteau glacé traditionnel (enfin, en premier lieu il s’était surtout étonné de les entendre parler d’arbre, mais Maji l’avait obligeamment renseigné), et il s’était dit qu’il s’agissait là d’une mission dans ses cordes. Certes, la folie de Noël avait mis les caisses de l’Arcadia à sec, et se procurer un gâteau non synthétique pour quarante personnes coûtait autrement plus cher que des guirlandes clignotantes, mais Harlock n’avait pas la moindre intention de payer quoi que ce soit.

On était pirate ou on ne l’était pas.

 

—

 

**12) Jeux / petit Jésus**

Parce que sa conscience le taraudait malgré tout, Harlock avait ouvert sa réserve personnelle d’alcool et déstocké une bonne douzaine de ses meilleures bouteilles. L’expression des gars lorsqu’il avait amené les deux caisses dans le mess lui indiquait qu’il avait fait mouche.

La bienséance exigeait également qu’il reste pour la soirée même s’il aurait préféré se morfondre tout seul dans son coin. Le repas fut néanmoins… digne d’intérêt. L’ambiance était un peu timide au départ (Lydia sortait d’une grippe et les dernières quarante-huit heures avaient globalement été éprouvantes pour tout le monde), mais elle s’améliora de façon notable tandis que la nuit avançait.

Lydia lutta jusqu’à la limite de ses forces.

— Il faut que tu ailles au lit, insista son grand-père alors que la fillette s’endormait en boule sur sa chaise. Tu t’es assez amusée.  
— Oh non, attends ! Il est presque minuit, il faut que je mette le bébé dans la crèche !

Avec le sérieux que seuls les enfants peuvent avoir, Lydia posa délicatement un poupon de chiffon dans une mangeoire en carton, entre un bœuf et un âne grossièrement sculptés.

Puis elle se laissa conduire docilement à sa chambre.

 

—

 

**13) Renne / Jingle Bells**

Ça chambrait à tout-va. La soirée dégénérait tranquillement en beuverie, et Harlock devait avouer qu’il commençait à s’amuser. Les gars se lançaient des défis, portaient en triomphe les plus chanceux et se moquaient des plus imbibés. Debout sur une table, un mécano avait fixé deux branches de sapin au-dessus de ses oreilles et une lampe rouge sur son nez.

— Je suis Rudolphe ! Regardez ! cria-t-il en commençant une danse improbable.

Trois de ses camarades l’encouragèrent en frappant dans leurs mains et tentèrent une chanson. Après une concertation hésitante, ils se lancèrent avec les paroles de « Douce Nuit » sur l’air de « Vive le vent ». Ce qui n’était pas du tout ce qui convenait pour Rudolphe, songea Harlock avec un sourire. Mais l’intention était louable.

Et puis personne ne s’en souviendrait demain matin.

 

—

 

**14) Chants / chaussettes**

— Demain matin, tu nous laisses faire la grasse matinée, hein ? interrogea Tochiro avec angoisse. Ne nous fais pas le coup d’un poste de combat aux aurores !

Harlock répondit d’un… Euh… Bon, okay. D’un gloussement. Il avait beaucoup trop bu, en fait.

— Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d’une grasse mat’ aussi, concéda-t-il.

Tochiro posa sur lui un regard flou par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Tant mieux. Et, euh… Désolé pour le cadeau, mais j’ai été pris de court. J’ai téléchargé ça sur le réseau fédéral public.

Ah. Ce n’était donc pas lui qui était à l’origine de ces bas en laine rêche, aux motifs stylisés de bonhommes de neige et de sapin. À vrai dire, Harlock soupçonnait une manœuvre du genre « bah, personne n’en voudra de ce truc-là, tu n’as qu’à le refiler au capitaine de toute façon il fera la tête quoi qu’il ait ». Mais peu importe. C’était inoffensif et bientôt oublié au fond d’un tiroir.

… Quoi que, dans les bottes…

Harlock secoua la tête. Tochiro était en train de poursuivre sur sa lancée, et l’alcool n’aidait pas à rester concentré sur la conversation.

— Je crois que les paroles sont en allemand, disait le petit ingénieur. Mais je ne connais pas un seul mot en allemand, alors…

Harlock leva un sourcil. Oh, il voulait vérifier ? Le capitaine tripota maladroitement le micro-disque et, après quelques tentatives infructueuses, réussit à le brancher sur son holo-tablette. Des notes familières se firent aussitôt entendre.

— Oh Tannenbaum, reconnut-il. Mais par contre…

Harlock plissa le front lorsque le morceau suivant débuta. Son allemand était loin, et il n’avait d’ailleurs jamais vraiment parlé cette langue. Néanmoins…

— J’ai l’impression que ça, c’est plutôt une chanson paillarde, termina-t-il. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces données ?

 

—

 

**15) Cheminée / givré**

— Donnez-moi cette bouteille, capitaine. Et restez pas là, allez donc vous coucher !  
— Grnf.

Harlock se cramponna avec obstination à son brandy, tenta d’en extraire les dernières gouttes (sans succès, la bouteille avait été vidée depuis longtemps), et ignora avec superbe Miss Masu et sa serpillière qui lui tournaient autour. Non, il ne bougerait pas. Le fauteuil dans lequel il s’était avachi était très bien pour cuver, décida-t-il. Idéalement positionné dans un des salons de repos attenants au mess, un peu à l’écart, installé face à un panneau holographique que quelqu’un avait programmé avec des images de flammes. Curieusement, le capitaine trouvait cela reposant. La danse hypnotique du feu le ramenait des années en arrière, à des souvenirs presque effacés de cadeaux déposés au coin de l’âtre, à des yeux clairs, des boucles dorées, un sourire. Des fragments noyés dans les brumes du temps.

— Je ne vous ai pas remercié, capitaine.

Kei s’était glissée sans bruit près de lui. Il hésita.

— Je ne t’ai rien offert.

La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté.

— Vous nous avez offert une fête de Noël en famille. C’est plus que quiconque à bord n’aurait osé espérer.

Harlock répondit d’un demi-sourire. Une famille. Rafistolée, éclectique, formée d’enfants perdus, de doux dingues ou d’olibrius complètement frappés, mais une famille malgré tout. Unie autour d’un seul but. Soudée dans l’adversité.

L’Arcadia était leur foyer.

Et c’était peut-être son plus bel atout.


End file.
